Molly Glass
by Bubblegum4245
Summary: THis is a story of someone form Michaels past. She comes back, but how does she react when she finds out he's a vampire? But how will he react when he finds out the real reason she's here? Please read and reviewxxx
1. Molly

**This is my first morganville story.. hope you like it... OH P.S It's set after Bite Club BUT Sam isn't dead...**

**Disclaimer- So i really only have to write this once I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If i did my ideas would be out there in black and white!**

* * *

><p><strong>Molly's POV<strong>

"Granddaddy!" I squealed and ran up to hug my grandfather. He scooped me up into his arms "How come I didn't forget?" I asked. I knew about the vampires ang how grandfather was one.

"Well, girly glass, I persuaded Amelie to persuade Myrinin to let you remember." Granddad told me "I'll drop you off."

Granddad starting driving down the road of dusty, creepy Morganville. "So how was England?" He asked. I didn't really want to talk about it. Then I'd have to tell my brother that daddy died of the cancer that caused them to leave. But I suppose 4 years with cancer and living through all of it is pretty darn good. But then I'd have to tell him that mother committed suicide from love loss or something to mature for me to understand.

"It was fine, cold, boring, and wet. I was super popular!" I cheered happily.

"Then why are you happy?" Grandfather asked me

"I CAN LEAVE IT ALL BEHIND YAYYYYYYY! It was torture! You had to be mean and bitchy and come up with new trends and-URGH!" I said. Man, I was SO fake when I lived in England. I didn't want to keep it up.

"MOLLY GLASS! Did you just swear" Grandfather shouted

"Sorry, see that's what it did to you granddaddy!" I said innocently. I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"We're here I don't think your brother is home yet, I don't think anyone is… I'll see you soon Molster" Grandfather said as he gave me a key to my new home "Have fun!" He said and he gave me a hug.

"Bye granddaddy!" I waved to him. I was excited about my new life. Brother had sent us letters he said that the phone and emails were recorded and monitored, what was wrong with that? He said the house had a newcomer and his best friends fell for her, so their now together. Then he said that he got with his other girl best friend AND NOW THEY'RE ENGAGED! I'm really happy for him. He doesn't know I'm coming though, what does he look like? Will he know who I am? What happens if he's really mean to me?

I was standing outside the door for quite a while thinking of what if's and maybes. _Come on Molly, you know your own brother_. I did the moment of truth. I put the key in the lock and twisted it. The door opened smoothly _Oh come on do you know how lame your sounding_ Hehe sorry. I walked into my first home. It's changed. It's more mature. Mix and match furniture. No family pictures on the walls. It has all changed. I walked through the living that bought back memories of me watching one of those family videos that were only out once and I took my chance and picked the one that said _The Glass Family_. I was toddling around the living room and everyone was laughing at me because I kept bumping into things then falling over, and getting up laughing hysterically. I was adorable. That was the last family video we had. Our family drifted apart and father was getting ill. He couldn't hold the camera.

I walked up the stairs not knowing what to do or where to go. I may of lived here but I was 9 and i dn't remember where anything was. I remember the people just not the places! I didn't have many things so I just dumped it next to couch. I sat down and turned on the TV. There was nothing on. I was flipping through so many channels, most of it was news, news and more news. WHERE WAS THE ENTERTAINING STUFF? Then I noticed the video games…

**Sam's POV**

I dropped off Molly. Will Michael be surprised? It was bound to happen at some point. She doesn't remember about the vampires. What will happen when she does find out?

**Molly's POV**

I put in a video game. I chose a car chase.

I was winning by a mile I was killing everyone I saw by running over them, I had destroyed 50 police cars and I was enjoying every moment of it. I hadn't done this in 4 years, just hang out on the sofa and kill things with a car.

I heard the door open and someone huffed and plodded up the hallway. She was muttering something like '_God I hate that annoying vamp, I can't work anymore'_. She walked into the living room and saw me. She froze. I froze.

"W-w-who are you?" She asked me

"Ummm. Who are you?" I asked wanting to know who she was first. She was very small about 4 years older than me. She had brown hair and brown eyes.

"I-I-I'm Claire. I live here. What are you doing in my house?" She asked full of concern. I couldn't blame her. Imagine if you walked home from work to find a 13 old in your living room.

"Well" I had built up the courage "I am Molly Glass and I live here too. This is my house. I lived here for 9 years then I moved to England. But my brother had to stay here because of something unknown and secretive." I said all to confidently.

"Glass? As in Michael Glass, Glass or just another random Glass." She said.

"Umm yeah. I'm Molly Glass. Michael Glasses sister.." I said wondering why Claire was so shocked, I've lived here longer than her. I mean- WHERE THE HELL IS MICHAEL! I need at an awkward moment like this. He can explain stuff. I heard the front door open again.

"I'M HOME!" Another voice shouted.


	2. Amelie

**Heyy... so this is my second Morganville fanficxx Hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. NOTHING I say! hehexxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV<strong>

I don't understand…. Michael has a sister? Since when? Why hadn't he told me? I was standing there in front of this little Female, English version of Michael. I was scared. They look so alike. The blonde hair, the blue eyes. The only difference was the fact that she wasn't a vampire. You know no fangs, her skin wasn't pale, and, she doesn't drink blood. We were staring at each other, not in lovey dovey way, the confused way. I heard the door open and her confused gaze landed on the door.

"I'M HOME!" Another voice shouted. It was Eve. "HEELLLLOOOO! Anyone alive in here? Cause the dead guys at work!" I heard Molly mutter something and look scared.

"Dead Guy?" Then she said louder "Who? Granddad?" She asked. Then Eve walked into the room, a wide smile was planted on her face. "EVE!" Molly ran towards Eve's waiting arms

**Eve's POV**

"MOLLY!" I hadn't seen her in ages. It's weird that she's is literally the girl version of Michael. "I've missed you girly Glass!" I said. Claire was just standing there in the middle of the living room. "CB" She looked at me "I was like that when I first saw her. Spitting image" I said. She nodded her head meekly.

"Want some coffee?" Claire asked obviously trying to forget the subject of Molly.

"Yeah why not. Molly? Coffee?" I asked Molly. How could I want coffee? I'm around the stuff all day.

"No thanks Eve. Hate the stuff. Umm… where's my room. Do you know?" She asked nervously. She blushed, obviously thinking she looked a little stupid.

"Awww honey, it's obviously upstairs!" I joked. I started to laugh. I abruptly stopped to the sound of a scream. I noticed that Molly wasn't in front of me anymore. "CLAIRE?" I shouted. She came running out of the kitchen. "WHO WAS THAT?" I asked, screaming is never a good thing in Morganville. Another scream came bursting my ear drums. It was coming from upstairs so I ran up there to find the causes of the scream. Claire in front of me, she's the braver one.

**Claire's POV**

I ran up the stairs, Eve stomping behind me in her massive boots. The secrete door was open, I ran up to it. I sped up stairs, to find Molly pinned up to wall by neck with Amelie's fangs slowly sliding down. "AMELIE! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed. Her fangs slid back up. And turned her head to me, but not meeting my gaze.

"My little Claire, I'm protecting you." She said all too elegantly "This is Michael, but not Michael. She is an imposter." Her cold gaze landed on my shocked eyes. "WHO ARE YOU!" Amelie screamed to Molly. She looked really scary.

"M-M-Molly. Molly Glass. Michael's Sister. Sam's my Grandfather" Amelie suddenly let go and let Molly fall to the floor. I heard Molly groan. Eve ran towards her and started inspecting her.

"FEW! No bite marks!" Eve sighed a sigh of relief "Come on I'll get you hot cocoa" Eve held out her hand.

"Eve I'm 13 not 3." Molly stated a bit frightened and annoyed. I laughed a little a this line. Amelie laughed as well, Eve looked a little hurt. "Sorry" Molly mumbled. When they had gone and walked down to the kitchen and in non-audible range.

"AMELIE! You can't just go around biting people who you think are imposters. YOU DON'T USUALLY DO THAT!" I screamed right at her. She stayed perfectly still and calm. Her face started to sink and she looked guilty. Guilty. For once in her life.

"I'm sorry Claire. I didn't know what happened to me." She looked down, she looked very vulnerable at this moment. WAY out of character. "Lately something's going on with me. What is it Claire?" I heard her silent sons.

"Go home Amelie. I'll talk to Myrinin tomorrow, don't worry I'll handle this. Get someone to keep an eye on you for now" I sympathised. WAY WAY WAYYYY out of character.

**Eve's POV**

"Eve?" Molly asked me, I looked over at her she was scared. No, she was terrified.

"Mhmm!" whilst making cocoa.

"Who's the dead guy?" I stopped, the stirring spoon dropped out of my hand.

_She doesn't know. _

"Eve?" She asked, even more scared.

"Michael! Michaels the dead guy." I said whilst biting on my lip and closing my eyes and looking away.

"WHAT!" she screamed "WHY HASN'T HE TOLD ME HE DRINKS PLASMA!" She screamed. I didn't know what to do.

"Molly?" I heard Michael say.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME" She screamed "YOU BLOODSUCKER!" Michael looked quite hurt,

"Molly WAIT! How did you find out." Michaels shouted back

"YOUR BLOODY FIANCE!" She screamed back. I can excuse her from swearing at the moment, it's a tense moment.

"OHHHHH Burn mate" I heard another roommate say.

"Stay out of this Shane" Michael said. VERY seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>What's up with Amelie? Will Molly forgive her sibling?<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please give me some ideas... i'm running outxx!**

**Lots of Love**

**Bubblegumxxx**


	3. Claire

**Molly's POV**

"Stay out of this Shane!" I heard Michael say. How could he do this to ME TO MUM to Dad to Eve to Alyssa to Shane?

He didn't have the balls to tell the family that he now drinks blood. I burst out into tears, I couldn't take it. I didn't know what to do.

"Molls!" I heard Shane cry out but Michael shoved him into the wall. With me, when Michael loses his temper, he LOSES his temper. It's always with me, he is usually really calm. But normally I piss him off really easily. Is it like a sibling thing? "Urgghhh! God man, chill out" I heard Shane moan.

I don't know why I did it. I just did. I ran to Claire.

**Claire's POV**

"C-Claire" Molly said in between sobs. Why was she coming to me? We met like 15 minutes ago. She ran towards me, I opened up my arms. She ran into them. I don't know why I did that, but I just did. I heard her and Michaels argument. I felt really sorry for her, Michael gets really mad sometimes. This was one of those times. "h-he's- he's a –a – vampire" Molly let out another huge sob.

"I know, I know. We didn't want him to. He had to, he couldn't live the way he was." I cooed. I wiped tears from her eyes.

"Ho- How was he living?" She asked, I felt really bad. She's had such a bad day, I don't want to ruin it.

"Honey, he was a ghost," I said.

"G-ghost?" Molly stuttered.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry that it's shorter than usual, i didn't really know what to write. But at least i wrote something right?<strong>

**Lots of Love**

**Bubblegumxxx**


	4. Vampires

**I havent updated in AGESSSSSSSSSSSS sorry about that... anyway... here you go...**

**Mollys POV**

* * *

><p>My brother was a ghost? Why didn't say? He could've said? So now ALL my family was dead. Every single one. Claire reached out but I stepped out of her reach. She takes her hand away. suddenly Michael bursts through the kitchen<p>

"2 things. 1) Why are you here? 2) I'm sorry. I didn't think you would ever come back, which brongs me back to my first point. Why are you here?" He asks.

"Charming. You haven't seen your family in 4 years and are wondering why they're here. Id hug them and be overwhelmed. But no. I just find out you sink your flipping fangs into people's necks" I shout at him. I run past him and out of the door. I slam it shut and run down the road. I don't know where I am going but I am going somewhere. Somewhere where I can think.

I find an abandoned warehouse and I walk over and sink down the wall. Everything just crashing down on me. Tears falling freely down my face. I'm the only human one left. The only Glass alive. I see the vampire who attacked me earlier on today run at me with vampire speeds. In a blink of an eye I was being held up by neck against the wall again Her fangs slid down slowly. Scary, but elegantly. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck then blackness.

_The pain was unbearable. I couldn't understand, I couldn't make sense of what was happening. My body tried to stop the pain and block it out, try and stop it. I was sucked in again and again to the blackness that stopped the pain for seconds or minutes, making it much harder to keep up with reality. Non-Reality was black and painless. Reality was red and painful, the agony was utter torture. _

My eyes snapped open. Everything was so clear. The sun was blindingly bright, and I could easily see the rays which I couldn't before. I took a breath. I didn't need to, but I felt like I needed to. It tasted the area around me. I could taste the car fuel, the sand, the coffee and the dust from the warehouse. Everything was so different. There was a burning in my veins I could feel suddenly and the smell of smoke. The sun was red hot on my skin and I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker. I was ushered into the warehouse. I took another breath of relief to have got out of the sun. I tasted a faint hint of something warm and desirable, it made my throat dryly. I needed it.

"Shhh calm" I heard a soothing voice. A wrist was pressed to my lips and a warm liquid was flowing out of it. I drank it, needing it, wanting it, desiring it. The burning stopped after a while and the wrist was taken away.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER" I heard Michael shout. I turned my head to see my brother angry, although his face stayed as white as snow.

"I've made her one of us" I looked to my other side, to find the elegant Vampire standing and watching my brother calmly.

"I'M WHAT?" I suddenly screamed and jumped up. I landed at least 15 feet away from the vampire. No hum could've done that. No. I'm not. I can't be.

"A Vampire" She said calmly.


End file.
